For growing businesses, access to financial resources is key to continue or increase growth. However, many growing businesses fail to realize that continued growth will likely put them in a position of financial need sometime in the near future. Thus, by the time many growing businesses initiate a process to obtain financing, they are at a disadvantage. For example, the process of applying for and obtaining a low interest rate business loan can be a burdensome and protracted experience. Consequently, a growing business may be forced to choose between a higher interest rate short-term loan, or stunting continued business growth by delaying some business activities until a lower interest rate loan can be obtained.